wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Taerar
Taerar is one of the four Dragons of Nightmare. In recent times, Ysera's most trusted lieutenants have been warped by a dark new power within the Emerald Dream. Now, these wayward sentinels have passed through the Great Trees into Azeroth intending to spread madness and terror throughout the mortal kingdoms. Taerar was perhaps the most affected of Ysera's rogue lieutenants. His interaction with the dark force within the Emerald Dream shattered Taerar's sanity as well as his corporeal form. The dragon now exists as a specter with the ability to split into multiple entities, each of which possesses destructive magical powers. Taerar is a cunning and relentless foe who is intent on turning the madness of his existence into reality for the inhabitants of Azeroth. Overview Taerar is one of the Emerald Dragons. The other emerald dragons are Lethon, Emeriss, and Ysondre. These dragons are world spawns located in Duskwood (Twilight Grove), the Hinterlands (Seradane), Feralas (Dream Bough), and Ashenvale (Bough Shadow). They have a raid level of difficulty. However, some dragons are more challenging than others. Taerar is considered to be the second easiest, probably because his abilities are hardly unique in World of Warcraft. However, Taerar is the only emerald dragon which requires multiple tanks and a certain type of raid setup. All four dragons share the Sleep (summoning "Dream Fog"), Noxious Breath, Tail Sweep, Mark of Nature and Aura of Nature abilities. Each dragon also has a few unique abilities. One of these is considered the dragon's ace move, and will be performed when the dragon loses 25 ± 5% of its max life. In other words, the ace move will only be performed three times; when the dragon is at 25%, 50%, and 75% life. When it is performed, the dragon will also yell something. Abilities Used by all the Dragons of Nightmare *''' Seeping Fog' - Summons two clouds of Dream Fog that will chase random players around the dragon and put them to sleep for 4 seconds. *' Noxious Breath' - Deals 3000 Nature damage and applies a 30 second DoT that increases cooldowns on all abilities by 10 seconds and inflicting 350 to 450 Nature damage every 3 seconds. The DoT can stack up to 6 times. The main tank should be the only one affected by this. *' Tail Sweep' - Inflicts 925 to 1075 damage on enemies in a 30 yards cone behind the dragon, knocking them back. *' Summon Player' - Teleports the player who has the most aggro in front of the dragon if the player tries to run out of combat. This ability has first been noted after patch 2.0.1. *' Mark of Nature' - If players are killed by a nightmare dragon, they will be afflicted by a 15 minute debuff called Mark of Nature. If engaging the dragon during this time, they will be slept for 2 minutes rather than 4 seconds as with the Dream Fog. *' Aura of Nature' - An invisible pulsing aura that interrupts actions like eating, drinking and bandaging when close to the dragon. Will trigger the 2 minute sleep when combined with Mark of Nature. *All the Dragons of Nightmare are also immune to nature damage. Abilities exclusive to Taerar *' Bellowing Roar' - A massive roar frightens all enemies within 35 yards of Taerar, fearing them for 4 sec. Is capable of fearing players into the Dream Fog. *' Arcane Blast' - Blasts an enemy with Arcane magic, inflicting normal damage plus 1050 to 1350 and knocking the enemy back. Can knock sleeping players out of the Dream Fog. *' 25% ability: Summon Shades of Taerar' - Three smaller dragons of equal melee strength are summoned. Taerar banishes himself and cannot be attacked at this time. Once all the shades are dead, Taerar's banish ends. Taerar will also un-banish himself and continue the fight along with any remaining shades if they are not killed fast enough. Notice that since Taerar will not refresh it when banished, Noxious Breath will eventually fade when fighting the shades. The shades have 66,620 HP each and two abilities: **' Poison Cloud' - Periodically spawns a stationary poison cloud at the shade's feet. Inflicts 350 Nature damage to nearby enemies every second for 10 seconds. **' Acid Breath' - Inflicts 875 to 1125 Nature damage and an additional 150 damage every 3 seconds for 45 seconds to enemies in a cone in front of the caster. Can stack up to as much as 99 times. Strategy Priest can Fear Ward the MT. Shaman can use two tremor totems in the Main Tank groups. The fear is cast as a spell and a warrior tank can use Berserker Rage to avoid it. Moreover, like in the Nefarian fight, there should be one or two off-tanks warding against the fears as the Main Tank will have a cooldown on his abilities induced by the Noxious Breath. When he is around 75%, 50%, and 25%, off-tanks should pickup the shades. The shades will move towards healers generally because of healing aggro. It is important that when the shades spawn, Druids and Shaman stop casting heals until all the shades are picked up by a tank. If druids and shaman keep casting heals, the shades will run towards the healer and make quick work of them. Priests can fade so make sure your priests are ready to take over healing for a bit until the shades are picked up by the tanks. Resume DPS on Taerar when the adds are dead. Quotes '''Aggro:' * When summoning Shades of Taerar: * Loot World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Upon attacking Lethlas in beta, he states "Master Taerar no longer dwells here, fool. He has bestowed me with enough power to stop you!" Patch notes * * External links Category:Green dragons Category:Bosses Category:World raid encounters Category:Ashenvale mobs Category:Duskwood mobs Category:Feralas mobs Category:The Hinterlands mobs